Smoke
by snarky fox
Summary: Hikaru teaches Kaoru how to smoke.


A soft giggle sliced through the silence of the room. Hikaru sat on the floor in his closet. The whole room was filled with swirling, hot smoke. The red headed boy had a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. His eyes were red and puffy. They looked glassy and half lidded as the boy took another hit from the small bong sitting on the ground between his legs. The water bubbled and smoke filled the boys lungs up. As he opened his mouth to exhale the door opened. "Hikaru what are you-" Kaoru stood, shocked as he took in the scene. His twin was sitting on the floor, smoking... Without him! How could he do something without him? Sure, the younger twin had never expressed interest in smoking, but still! They did everything together. They tried new things, and- and... "Hikaru..! Scoot over." The identical boy shoved his twin and moved to sit on the hard floor in the closet. Kaoru stared at his brother. The boy was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and his boxers. Hikaru also analyzed his brother. But before he could finished he burst into giggles. "K-Kaoru! Your hair is so _fucking_ red!" Kaoru arched a delicate eyebrow and frowned. "Yours is the same color."

Hikaru paused his laughter for a moment to consider this. "You're right! We look a lot alike you know. Like, I've never really thought about how weird that is." The older twin's eyes widened and he burst into laughter again. The sober teen looked down at the thing between his brother's legs. "Where did you get that?" He asked, poking it gently. "I bought it, duh!" Hikaru grinned and snatched his lighter up. He lit it and placed his mouth over the opening at the top of the water pipe. The sound of water bubbling filled the small space. Hikaru lit the contents of the bowl and inhaled deeply. After he cleared the hit he blew smoke in his brother's face.

"Do you wanna try, Kaoru?" The older twin had a sly look on his face and he scooted closer. "I- I don't know..." Hikaru slapped his brother on the back and placed the bong in his lap. "It's easy. I'll teach you." Kaoru thought about it and nodded hesitantly. Hikaru smirked and positioned the smoking device properly. "Okay, just put your mouth here and breath in. I'll light it for you. When I take the bowl out, inhale... Kay?" Kaoru nodded and Hikaru flicked the lighter to life.

He held it over the bowl and lit the half smoked bowl. The boy chuckled as Kaoru inhaled a deep breath of smoke. Hikaru twirled the glass bowl between his fingers and instructed his brother to hold the smoke in as long as felt comfortable. When he finally exhaled He looked up at Hikaru. "That wasn't so hard." The older boy nodded and grinned. "Nope! Now give it just a minute. Do you wanna try again on your own?" The younger nodded and took the lighter from Hikaru's hand. He lit the green, leafy substance and did just like his brother had.

Once he was done Hikaru took the bong back and took a rip. He leaned over and slowly blew all his smoke right by Kaoru's mouth and nose. Kaoru giggled and suddenly he felt like he was floating... Or in some kind of haze. He giggled again, and then laughed. Soon he was on the floor laughing. Hikaru had joined him, but his were more like chuckles. "You okay?" He asked, turning his red and gold eyes on his brother. Matching eyes, red and all, looked back and he nodded. "I'm okay." He said with a grin.

The two boys stayed in the closet for a while. Soon their innocent little shotguns turn more sly and slightly seductive. Hikaru had both hand on either side of Kaoru's hips. Both of their mouths were open and Hikaru was slowly letting smoke tumble out of his mouth and into Kaoru's.

The two of them stumbled out of the closet later and collapsed on the bed. They were wrapped up in each other and were cuddling on the bed. "I love you Kaoru." The boy nuzzled his brothers neck and smiled. "I love you too." Hikaru pinched his brother's side and smirked. Kaoru 'eeped' and glared up at his twin. He bit Hikaru's neck and huffed. "Don't pinch me." He stated, pouting. The other boy smirked. "Fine, I'll bite you instead." He leaned down and bit the read head's neck. Kaoru didn't move. He barley breathed as his brother bit his neck, surely leaving a mark. He held back a moan as Hikaru moved lower. He fisted his brother's shirt and let out a shaky breath.

"H-Hikaru..." The older twin ran his hands down his brother's sides, slowly going lower as he did so. "Yes, Kaoru?"

"Don't stop."

"Never.." Hikaru sealed their lips together and smiled. Maybe they could do this again tomorrow! Hikaru caught himself pondering if his brother liked to bake...


End file.
